Regina and Emma Texters and Lovers
by EmmaAthena2013
Summary: Texting conversations between Emma and Regina; written with help from butterflykisses0
1. Chapter 1

Emma: :)

Regina: Miss Swan, you would do well to wipe that smirk off your face, and instead have your full undivided attention on 'our' son and taking care of him.

Emma: Lol ….. And are you going to write it from your pov?

Regina: Most likely … Miss Swan, really, what is it with this curiosity of yours as to whether or not the perspective from which I'm to write this story? Then again I suppose I really shouldn't question it, after all, the two idiots are your parents.

Emma: Lol … That may be true Regina but I saw you doing something that I am very sure you didn't want me to see ;) ;) lol

Regina: What in the **hell** are you talking about Miss Swan? Need I remind you of the inappropriate texts you kept sending me during the last town council meeting?

Emma: You don't know Regina? Ah maybe not since you were too into it, But sorry Regina when aren't you on a meeting?

Regina: Hmmmmmm … How about the time I was saving your deliciously enticing ass in Neverland, when we were trying to save Henry?

Regina: Wasn't in a meeting then … Now get back to work ….. Or am I going to have to show you to do your job? *Evil Smirk inserted here*

Emma: Um nope that's not it, I'm surprised you don't know … lol and this is too fun to work Regina and please do

Regina: Wow, Miss Swan, I mean just wow. I know that you are related to the two idiots, but I thought that you would be smart enough to know when someone is lying ... Especially with your 'superpower'. Don't think I won't tell your parents about what you did at this past council meeting either. Trust me, you don't want me to do that, or I will take away your happiness ... [just for the weekend] if it is the last thing I do.

Regina: I would my dearest Swan, but you see, it is just sooooooooooo fffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr away from my office. Maybe you should come here to my office instead. ;-)

Emma: lol ok Regina but right now I'm "busy" (like you were) as I am in the bathroom but I can come if you want? ;) Wink

Emma: too much coffee :)

Regina: If I do, you might forget why you went in there in the first place. Are you sure that you want that, Miss Swan?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: Yes I do remember Regina, you looked so adorable ….. lol …. And yes coffee makes m :)

Regina: Don't worry …. I'm thinking up of ways to punish you later. And yes, you should be scared. Mwahahaha

Emma: haha! But seriously you have to investigate Granny's coffee this is the third time this has happened after I drank her coffee this week.

Emma: And I can't wait ;)

Emma: You're not having any issue?

Emma: Regina?

Emma: What happens if I throw up all over here? Will I be in trouble?

Emma: No more coffee, But I can't wait what you are going to do to me ;)

Regina: Well my dear, the bad coffee is most likely Ruby's fault, since she was out with Whale all night, and got distracted by him earlier this morning. And if their coffee has done this to you before, then stay away from it for a while. Yes, Miss Swan? No, well, that isn't entirely true. You maybe, but I'll be gentle with you, since you would be sick and all. As for the rest of your punishment dear, well, I can't exactly tell you. If I were to do so, and your mother happened to be walking by and read this once you got it, she wouldn't be too happy with either of us.

Emma: lol I bet she would but I will have to talk to Ruby about that...but yeah I will hold off on the coffee. So you haven't had to run to the bathroom at all? wow I thought my stomach was strong but apparently it's not as strong as yours.

Emma: Let me guess you are the wait till I get home type of person

Emma: Can you bring me to the dotor sometime today? I would ask my mom but she's being rather moody and I can't take he right now

Emma: My stomach hurts Regina can you use magic?

Regina: Yes, and yes. But ... wait ... Did your mother drink some of Granny's coffee too? Is that why she's being such a bitch?

Regina: I will when I get there, before we go to the doctor. I promise, my love! ;)

Emma: lol maybe but she's not running to the bathroom like I am as much as I know...thank you!

Emma: I might be throwing up in the bathroom when you get here

Emma: Thank you Regina I know we are not always on the best terms

Emma: So I want to tell you what I saw you do but I don't want...ah nevermind it's too good

Emma: Regina? Are you there? Are you relieving yourself?

Emma: Regina? I'm really not doing so well...take care of me? *Wink wink*

Regina: Oh Emma, Emma, where for art thou Emma? In the bathroom I hear, I hope you are well dear, just keep in mind, what rumple said, "you feed on madness, it will feed on you."

Emma: Regina...how ok are you with puke?

Emma: Because it is everywhere in here...Can you make me feel better?

Regina: Oh, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being Hell no, and 10 being, i've seen it so much, it is just another part of life, I'd say about an 8. Still makes me a little queasy, but I'm fine with it otherwise. Yes, and miss swan, how would you suggest that I make you feel better?

Regina: Is what you have in mind, going to be something that will drive your parents crazy? Because if so, my answer is going to be ... HELL YES, LET'S DO IT!

Emma: Can you rub my stomach and magic the nausea away? And other ;) *wink wink* And yay! let's but we have to get rid of me puking

Emma: that would be nice

Emma: Can I see you do things?

Emma: And me do some things... I saw you do something and I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to get even.

Emma: Regina are you ok?

Emma: Where are you?

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Are you in the bathroom?

Regina: Sorry love …. You see, one does not, as you so frequently say Miss Swan, text and take a shit

Emma: So you were! I knew it Regina!

Emma: Did you have your cute face?

Emma: You take a long time Regina lol

Regina: Well, the only reason I was in there a long time, was because of you …. Yes I had my 'cute face' as you call it. What did the doctor have to say?

Emma: That I have a form of the stomach flu, aren't you going to ask how I knew you had a cute face when you, you know?

Emma: I saw you that one time Regina

Emma: So sorry I was trying to keep it quiet so you wouldn't fry me alive but you are being so nice to me so I had to tell you.

Regina: Well, how long have we been together now? I would say that its been a long time, so I should be acting nice anyway. What would our son think if I wasn't?

Regina: I knew you were there ... That's why I made that face to begin with

Regina: And don't worry ... I'll make you feel better ;) ;) when you get home, if you know what I mean.

Emma: Yes I do, and no I know you didn't stop the denial I know you make that face especially when I've heard you come on Regina :) see you made that face without me there

Emma: Can you make me stop throwing up?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: I'm going to go to the bathroom then come home

Regina: yep! ;) Oh and Miss Swan, *magic performed here* how are you feeling now?

Emma: Much better :)

Emma: How are you Regina?

Regina: Well, you know Miss Swan, you are welcome. And, you should also know that I'm cute, after all, that's what you said after we … you know … in Neverland … when we were looking for Henry, and we both went to get firewood

Emma: That is true Regina :) should I come to your place or you to mine?

Emma: Will you be cute for me again?

Regina: Mine … Bring the magic dildo … lol … and you should know, Miss Swan, I'm always being cute, but I'm only my sexy self when I'm with you

Emma: I know that :) and I will. Yay! It didn't bother you that I saw you poop?

Regina: No ... Partly because I know that you are really in for it, in your punishment.

Regina: And boy, are you gonna get it good! ;) ;) ;) ;)

Emma: I actually can't wait to see what you plan, it can't be too awful ;) it was worth it to see you bring it, I'm surprised you didn't mind :)

Regina: Well Miss Swan, I do have something useful on you that I suppose, that if you don't behave, I'll have to show the video of it to your parents, the two charming idiots.

Emma: And you would love my mom passing out from it lol

Emma: And what is that?

Emma: I have a video of you too my queen :)

Emma: Will you text me next time you are in the bathroom? My cutie face. Oh I'm not wearing something can you guess?

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Regina ::pouting::

Emma: I'm missing something ... *wink wink*

Regina: My deliciously sexy ass? Is that what your missing Miss Swan? I am in my office, and you want to know something. I need you to come here. I have a surprise for you. A present really, and it is waiting to be unwrapped, but I don't have all day. And I'm sorry baby, please don't be mad at me I'll make the cute face for you when you are here, I promise. ;) ;)

Regina: Oh, you really don't know what video I have on you do you Miss Swan? Don't you remember, I have eyes everywhere in this town. Just remember that.

Regina: And yes, I would find it rather amusing for to see your mother pass out after showing her this video I have on you.

Regina: Should I make sure to bring popcorn for them to eat while they watch it? Or is that too much? lol

Regina: Text: Hey Babe, I'm in the bathroom. X-O - That's my emoji version of my cute face

Regina: Emma?

Regina: Emma? Are you there?

Emma: lol the popcorn would be too much but very funny as well...I will be over in a second my Queen

Emma: I want to see your face Regina lol

Emma: I'm here...also in the bathroom ;)

Emma: I love it!

Emma: Regina …

Emma: Cute emoji :) this is mine - X-|


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Are you doing ok Regina? that face seems pretty intense...lol

Emma: Regina?

Regina: Yes I'm fine, you lovable idiot, you ... What should I bring then, because this is part of your punishment ... The other part is you have to watch it with them, and the third part, well, that will have to happen behind closed doors.

Regina: Of course my cute face emoji is intense, I am an intense person after all, at least that's what you've told me.

Emma: lol that you are...and I accept that part of the punishment...I don't know what it could be...Oh my God Regina!

Emma: I think I know :( a t...lol

Emma: Regina...Are you still in the bathroom? I'm here

Emma: Regina?

Regina: Yes I'm still here. And Miss Swan, since you think you know what it is, would you care to enlighten me as to what you think it is? If you guess correctly, I'll tell you you got it right, and include an extra surprise later in your punishment.

Emma: ooh...but can I come in or are you still pooping? lol sorry...is it when I streaked around town before flashing you?

Emma: Or when I drank so much I danced on the bar and then puked everywhere?

Regina: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm ... you got it partially right. It's you getting drunk at The Rabbit Hole, then dancing up on the bar, and then loudly admitting to everyone there that you were going to go streaking down main street ... and I just so happened to be innocently walking down main street, when you were streaking, and then you flashed me. So there you go. ;) ;)

Emma: YAY! I got it!

Emma: You must still be in the bathroom I'm in your office...feeling alright? ;)

Emma: Regina? Do you need any help ;) *wink*

Emma: I'm not wearing any underwear and I am going to sit on your chair and then desk and couch

Emma:Regina?

Emma: Are you there? Are you ok? You are quiet in there

Emma: My sweet queen are you ok in there?

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Regina? Hey sweetie are you ok?

Regina: No, No I'm not ... I need you to do me a favor? Can you handle that dear?

Emma: Yes anything and yes I can

Emma: What is it sweetie?

Emma: Regina? Hey it's ok, anything

Emma: You are making me nervous Regina

Regina: Remember last week when we, you know ... Well, I think I might be paying the price for that. Can you stop by the pharmacy on your way to my office and pick up a pregnancy test? I'm scared!? Emma, baby, I don't know what to do!


End file.
